


Семеро сыновей

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	1. Утрата (Маэдрос)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven Sons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425270) by Ithiliel Silverquill. 



У тебя ведь нет могилы, отец. Огонь твоей души сжег твое тело дотла. И вот я сижу, смотрю на пепел – и замерзаю в мире, лишенном твоего пламени.  
И хоть я горюю по нему, но чую в себе тот же огонь. И неважно, что твой отец мертв, как и мой, что наше сокровище потеряно, как и все, что я когда-либо ценил.  
Клянусь тебе, отец мой, что никогда не утрачу огонь своего сердца. Ведь он – живая память о тебе, и имя твое да вознесет меня к вершине.


	2. Тишина (Маглор)

– Мы обнаружили только тела воинов из его отряда. Маэдроса не нашли. Мне жаль…  
Маглор с трудом сглотнул и потянулся за арфой. Насыщенная твердость дерева служила утешением для его рук, тонкие струны взывали к нему, умоляли выпустить из них музыку. Но его ум пребывал в смятении, горе и страхе. Как это могло случиться? Как он мог пропасть без следа?  
– Маэдроса не смогли найти. Мне очень жаль…  
Арфа выпала из обмякших рук Маглора и гулко ударилась об пол. Он не мог играть. Музыка пропала.  
И наступила тишина.


	3. Сокровище (Келегорм)

Шерстяной плащ соскользнул с плеч и упал на лесной ковер. Сердце и дыхание Келегорма замерли от представшего перед ним видения: хрупкая, скудно одетая красавица. В ней с первого взгляда угадывалась синдарская кровь – но еще она была отмечена поцелуем божественного света, что вызывал из глубины души память о Сильмариллях. Чистый свет, невинный и незапятнанный… недоступный, как звезды.  
Он должен был ее заполучить. Он клялся вернуть семейное сокровище, но сейчас живое сокровище стояло прямо перед ним.  
Келегорм улыбнулся.  
– Добро пожаловать, моя леди, – сказал он. – Я ждал такую, как вы.


	4. Злодеяния (Карантир)

Глубокие темные воды озера Хелеворн словно смотрели прямо на Карантира. В черной глади не отражались звезды, и казалось, будто он наедине с ночью: холодной и бесформенной, без малейших проблесков света.  
Карантир, в свою очередь, также всматривался в воды Хелеворна: темные глаза, бывшие некогда цвета серебра, словно выгорели до чернейшей темноты. Ныне в них не осталось места ни для звезд, ни для слез: их до краев наполняли гнев и ненависть.  
Сейчас покой он обретал только на берегах озера Хелеворн, холодных и темных, как небо в беззвездную ночь, прячущих все шрамы его злодеяний.


	5. Изгнание (Куруфин)

– Келебримбор, собирайся, – отрывисто приказал Куруфин, укладывая инструменты в заплечный кожаный мешок. – Нарготронд изгнал нас. Мы должны уйти.  
– Нет, отец.  
– Скоро взойдет солнце, и…. – Куруфин поднял голову. – Что?  
Сын сделал шаг и покачал головой.  
– Вы прокляты. Я не стану одним из вас.  
– Мы все прокляты! – взорвался Куруфин, рывком сметая все оставшиеся инструменты в мешок. – Тогда прогони меня сам и преданно сядь у ног Ородрета.  
Куруфин вылетел из покоев, преисполненный скрытого бешенства, но на миг Келебримбор поймал взгляд яростно блестящих отцовских глаз – и в нем был не только гнев.


	6. Защитник (Амрод)

Амрод встал над телом павшего близнеца и исподлобья оглядел кружок защитников Сириона. Они его боялись… боялись дикой, опустошающей жажды смерти, читавшейся в его глазах.  
Он не сделал ни шага, хотя любой опытный воин сказал бы, что он стоит в очень опасном месте. И милосердная стрела, пронзившая его горло, была неизбежной.  
И когда он упал, его темно-рыжие волосы разметались по белому лицу близнеца, а безжизненное тело накрыло другое, в точности похожее на него. Амраса никто не тронул. Даже в смерти Амрод продолжал преданно охранять то, что значило для него гораздо больше всех Сильмариллей.


	7. Милосердие (Амрас)

Мы – охотники, мой брат и я. На заре своей жизни мы охотились в Валиноре с Ороме, а затем охотились за украденными у нас Сильмариллями. Ничто не может долго убегать от нашей погони, но мы все равно гнали вперед, обуреваемые ненасытной жаждой, сути которой не понимаем и сами.  
Ныне же мы все вместе пребываем в Чертогах Мандоса. У нас нет Сильмариллей – равно как и глаз, чтобы видеть свет, или рук, которые можно сжечь. По милосердной воле Намо здесь мы все обрели покой – слаще, чем тот, которого когда-либо достигли бы сами.  
Мы больше ничего не ищем. Мы свободны.


End file.
